finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Auracite
Auracite , also called Holy Stone or Zodiac Stone, is a form of magicite in the world of Ivalice. They are crystals, a recurring motif in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. They are magical in some way and sometimes aligned with the zodiac signs. Appearances Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings The Occuria created auracite from two large crystals called auraliths that contained tremendous amounts of magick, in much the same way they had created nethicite from the Sun-Cryst. The Occuria gave this auracite to Feolthanos, the leader of the aegyl, intending to use him as they had used King Raithwall. Feolthanos enraged the Occuria by refusing to serve them; instead he and the aegyl fled to the sky continent of Lemurés where he used the auraliths to create a barrier around his floating world. Aegyl use pieces of auracite to summon Yarhi (called Espers by those from other parts of Ivalice) through a device called the Ring of Pacts. The auracite has an effect the aegyl are unaware of: creating a guardian Yarhi strips away part of the user's anima and transfers it to Feolthanos. Thus, through thousands of years using auracite to defend themselves against unbound Yarhi, the aegyl have been reduced to little more than soulless shells while Feolthanos has grown more powerful. Feolthanos has collected so much anima that he has crystallized and become an auralith himself. While the party speculates that the sky pirates who have begun using auracite may have started to lose their anima, none of the party members from outside Lemurés seem to be affected. Final Fantasy XIV Auracite is mentioned by Unukalhai as being involved in the fate of another world. It was used by its realm's champions to contain the power of primals, but due to a fatal flaw, it gradually bled out the energies and changed its wielders into fiends of endless appetite, devouring their world's life force. A similar object, the White Auracite, was a pale stone that could be used to trap an Ascian, allowing them to be destroyed by striking it with sufficient amounts of aether. The Warrior of Light uses these to destroy Nabriales, Igeyorhm, and Emet-Selch. Final Fantasy Tactics The thirteen auracites are crystals that hold the spirits of the Lucavi, demons from another realm, some of which appear as Espers in Final Fantasy XII. Auracites are known as the twelve Holy Stones/Zodiac Stones of the Zodiac Braves of Ivalician legend. The story of the Zodiac Braves is a legend regarded by the Church of Glabados as the central doctrine of its teachings. The twelve Zodiac Braves are said to have fought the Lucavi, driving them back into the spirit world. The legend foretells that the Braves, carrying the Zodiac Stones, would come to save humanity should they ever be in peril. The auracites are artefacts. Twelve are associated with the signs of the zodiac, while the thirteenth is associated with Serpentarius. Final Fantasy Record Keeper The Aries stone is an accessory, and was attainable by defeating Belias in a Final Fantasy Tactics event. When equipped, the stone provides a +30 bonus to the wielder's Attack stat. The Aeries has Synergy with the Final Fantasy Tactics realm. Gallery RW Auracite.png|Vaan holding a piece of auracite in Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings. Map EndofDreams RW.PNG|A map screen in Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings, with Final Fantasy Tactics Zodiac Stones at the top. FFXII RW - Canon 2 Artwork.jpg|Artwork of an auralith in Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings. FFXIIRW-Auralith.jpg|Auraliths in Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings. FFT Aries.gif|Aries Stone in Final Fantasy Tactics. FFT Cancer.gif|Cancer Stone in Final Fantasy Tactics. FFT Capricorn.gif|Capricorn Stone in Final Fantasy Tactics. FFT Gemini.gif|Gemini Stone in Final Fantasy Tactics. FFT Leo.gif|Leo Stone in Final Fantasy Tactics. FFT Libra.gif|Libra Stone in Final Fantasy Tactics. FFT Pisces.gif|Pisces Stone in Final Fantasy Tactics. FFT Sagittarius.gif|Sagittarius Stone in Final Fantasy Tactics. FFT Scorpio.gif|Scorpio Stone in Final Fantasy Tactics. FFT Serpentarius.gif|Serpentarius Stone in Final Fantasy Tactics. FFT Taurus.gif|Taurus Stone in Final Fantasy Tactics. FFT Virgo.gif|Virgo Stone in Final Fantasy Tactics. FFRK Aries Auracite FFT.png|Aries Auracite in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. Etymology The stones are called Zodiac Stones in the original release of Final Fantasy Tactics. Category:Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Category:Crystal